Boxes, cabinets, tables, and other furniture are essential household items for every family. At present, the door support device applied to furniture such as boxes, cabinets, and tables mainly has the following deficiencies: 1. Both installation and removal of the door support device are inconvenient, and often require a special tool to install and remove the door support device. 2. It takes much effort to open and close a door, and thus the use of furniture is not user-friendly or convenient. 3. A certain noise is produced when opening or closing the door and such noise is definitely a nuisance. 4. The working is unstable, and the operation is inconvenient.